wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Quest
Quest to zadanie, które daje NPC postaci gracza, po zakończeniu którego postać otrzymuje nagrodę. Niektóre questy można pobrać klikając prawym przyciskiem myszy na jakiś przedmiot (zwykle w rodzaju "Wanted Poster", czyli plakatu poszukiwanego osobnika), czytając zwoje i dokumenty, otwierając pojemniki, używając pewnych złupionych przedmiotów (na których widnieje napis "Begins a quest" ("Zaczyna quest") gdy najedziemy na nie myszą) lub kończąc poprzedni quest (łańcuch questów). Kategoria Questy posiada wiele opisanych questów. Jeśli chcesz nam pomóc, to tworzenie wpisów o nowych questach jest bardzo proste - przeczytaj Pomoc:Jak napisać artykuł o Queście? __TOC__ Początki leftW zależności od regionu geograficznego, gdzie zaczynasz swoją przygodę twoje questy będą się różnić. Każda rasa i klasa posiada również swoje specyficzne zadania. Wiele questów w World of Warcraft jest pojedynczych, ale jest też wiele zadań należących do łańcucha questów - można je wykonywać tylko zaczynając od pierwszego w serii. Wielu NPC oferuje ci więcej niż jeden quest; kiedy z nimi rozmawiasz, pojawia się okienko, w którym możesz wybrać quest, o którym chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej. Staraj się robić wszystkie questy w danej lokacji zanim przeniesiesz się do obszaru o wyższym poziomie. Wiele questów, które robisz mogą być początkiem ciekawszych zadań i mogą cię wysyłać do innych lokacji. Jeśli zadanie staje się zbyt łatwe na twój poziom - zmienia kolor z zielonego na siwy. Wtedy nagroda z niego będzie już dla ciebie marna i dostaniesz też mało doświadczenia. Czasem warto robić siwe questy, jeśli są one częścią łańcucha zadań - mogą cię doprowadzić do questów na twój poziom, a nawet na wyższy. NPC oferujący questy Możesz zidentyfikować NPC, którzy oferują zadania po wskaźnikach nad ich głowami: * Złoty wykrzyknik Grafika:Quest Avail 16x16.png oznacza zadanie dostępne dla gracza. ** Od uaktualnienia 2.3 ten Grafika:Quest Avail 16x16.png znaczek pojawia się na mini-mapie (zobacz wyższy obrazek po prawej). * Srebrny wykrzyknik Grafika:Quest Future 16x16.png oznacza zadanie, które będziesz mógł wykonać mając parę poziomów więcej. * Złoty znak zapytania Grafika:Quest Complete 16x16.png oznacza wykonane zadanie (porozmawiaj z NPC byc zadanie ukończyć definitywnie). ** Od uaktualnienia 2.3 ten Grafika:Quest Complete 16x16.png znaczek pojawia się na mini-mapie (zobacz niższy obrazek po prawo). * Srebrny znak zapytania Grafika:Quest Incomplete 16x16.png oznacza, że jesteś w trakcie wykonywania zadania. * Niebieski wykrzyknik Grafika:RRQ Avail 16x16.png lub znak zapytania Grafika:RRQ Complete 16x16.png oznaczają, że dany NPC oferuje powtarzalne zadania, które zwykle oferują możliwośc podniesienia reputacji u danej frakcji, doświadczenie otrzymuje się tylko za pierwszym wykonanie zadania. Wraz z wejściem uaktualnienia 2.3, możesz zidentyfikować NPC oferującego zadania gdy najedziesz na niego myszą - wyświetli się któraś z poniższych ikon: :Grafika:pointer quest on 32x32.png NPC ma zadanie dostępne dla gracza Grafika:pointer quest off 32x32.png zadanie jest poza Twoim zasięgiem (zbyt niski poziom postaci) Również od uaktualnienia 2.3.2 możesz identyfikować NPC, u których kończy się zadanie poprzez ikony, które ukazują się po najechaniu na nich myszą: :Grafika:pointer questdone on 32x32.png masz zakończone zadanie u tego quest endera Grafika:pointer questdone off 32x32.png quest ender jest poza twoim zasięgiem Typy questów Większość standardowych questów przyjmuje którąś z poniższych form: * Zdobywanie pewnej ilości przedmiotów dla quest givera lub innego NPC. * Zabicie pewnej liczby stworzeń i powrót do quest givera lub innego NPC. * Dostarczenie przesyłki (zwykle listu lub pakunku) od quest givera innemu NPC. * Zabicie pewnej liczby stworzeń, zlootowanie ich w celu znalezienia przedmiotu lub ich większej liczby i powrót z tymi rzeczami do quest givera lub innego NPC. * Użycie profesji do znalezienia lub zrobienia przedmiotu lub ich większej liczby i powrót z tymi rzeczami do quest givera lub innego NPC. * Eskortowanie NPC z jednego miejsca do drugiego, często przez niebezpieczny obszar (takie questy zwykle trudno wykonać w pojedynkę). * Znalezienie i rozmowa z NPC, który zwykle prowadzi do następnego zadania. Jeśli questy są skonstruowane tylko po to, żeby wyprowadzić gracza do następnej dzielnicy, nazywane są wtedy Bread Crumb Quests (pol. okruszki chleba). * Budowanie lub/i utrzymywanie reputacji z daną frakcją. * Znalezienie przedmiotu-pojemnika, zlootowanie go, a on da następny quest. * Zbadanie szczególnego rejonu i powrót do quest givera lub innego NPC. UWAGA: Niektóre questy mają limit czasowy, który jest widoczny na zegarze nad mini-mapą. Questy powtarzalne Większość quest'ów możemy wykonać tylko raz (Grafika:Quest Avail 16x16.png), ale niektóre możemy powtarzać w nieskończoność (chyba, ze jest wyznaczony limit), można je poznać po niebieskim Grafika:RRQ Avail 16x16.png lub Grafika:RRQ Complete 16x16.png nad głową quest giver'a niezależnie od tego czy posiadasz wymagane przedmioty. Symbol pozostaje niebieski Grafika:RRQ Complete 16x16.png do czasu gdy weźmie się ten quest ponownie. Takie questy często zaczynają się jak normalne i kiedy je ukończysz pojawią się tak jak opisano wyżej. Większość questów powtarzalnych "repeatable reputation quests" (RRQs), służy do zwiększania reputacji w określonych frakcjach. Istnieją też questy, które nie zgadzają się z teorią podaną wyżej np. Timbermaw furbolgs of Felwood and Winterspring chcą abyś udowodnił, że jesteś po ich stronie. W tym przypadku, za każdym razem kiedy chcesz wziąć ten quest, zamiast niebieskiego znaku zapytania jest złoty wykrzyknik. The Darkmoon Faire ma specjalne quest'y powtarzalne, które zwiększają reputację oraz pozwalają na zebranie różnych nagród. Technicznie rzecz biorąc questy te mogą być wykonywane aż osiągniemy maksimum reputacji w określonej frakcji, więc nie mogą być one wykonywane w nieskończoność. Questy codzienne Questy codzienne są podkategorią questów wielokrotnych, możemy je wykonać tylko raz dziennie (kalendarzowy dzień). Np. taki quest można wykonać o 23.00 jednego dnia i o 1.00 nastepnego dnia, ale by wykonać go kolejny raz trzeba czekać do szóstej rano. Kolejnym limitem jest możliwość wykonania 25 rożnych questów codziennych w ciągu jednego dnia, więc zmusza to do wybrania tych 25 questów wśród wszystkich dostępnych. Liczba questów dziennych jest wyświetlana w prawym-górnym rogu quest log'u. Większość questów tego typu oznaczona jest standardowym symbolem (Grafika:Quest Avail 16x16.png), niezależnie od tego jak często go wykonasz. Questy sezonowe Sezonowe questy, podobnie jak normalne, nie należą do takich które możemy wykonać ponownie w tym samym sezonie; Jednakże, mozna je wykonać w przyszłym roku . Zobacz Blizzard's Event Calendar Są tam dokładne daty limitowanych time event'ow i związanych z nimi questami. Nagrody za wykonanie questa Większość nagród to pieniądze albo przedmioty, ale niektóre questy (zwłaszcza przeznaczone dla określonej klasy) dają zdolności lub zaklęcia. Można też zdobyć bardziej pożądane przedmioty np. przedmioty uncommon albo lepszej jakości oraz recepty dla określonych profesji. Za wykonanie jakiegokolwiek questu zwykle uzyskujemy także XP, jednakże za wykonanie niektórych powtarzalnych questów nie otrzymujemy XP. Dodatkowe uwagi: * Niektóre questy pozwalają na wybór nagrody. * Większość przedmiotów uzyskanych za wykonanie questów są bind on pickup, znane także jako Soulbound. * Wykonanie questu ma także wpływ na Twoja reputacje w określonych frakcjach, dzięki czemu będzie można kupować taniej u sprzedawców tej frakcji, a także dostęp do specjalnych sprzedawców takich jak mounty. * Niektóre nagrody nie mogą być uzyte przez Twoją postać (głównie przez klase). * Postacie na poziomie 60 (bez dodatku Burning Crusade) lub na poziomie 70 (z dodatkiem) zdobywają pieniądze zamiast XP za wykonywanie questów. Zastosowano to rozwiązanie aby zachęcic osoby z postaciami na ostatnich poziomach do wykonywania dalszych questów. Kurs wymiany wynosi 6 miedzi za kazdy punkt XP, ktory normalnie uzyskalibyśmy za wykonanie questu. (np. za wykonanie questu uzyskalibyśmy 14150 XP, natomiast dostaniemy ; jednakże, questy powtarzalne są wyjątkami i nie dostaniemy za nich dodatkowych pieniędzy. Obsługa questów Obecnie aktywne questy można zobaczyć wraz z ich statusem i detalami w Quest Log'u (klawisz L). Questami można również podzielić sie z resztą członków drużyny. Gracz może być w trakcie wykonywania (albo już wykonał, ale nie wrócił po nagrode) 25 questów naraz. Jeśli masz juz 25 questów to przy próbie przyjęcia kolejnego pokaże się mała wiadomość oraz dźwięk ostrzegawczy. Dzielenie się questem Aby podzielić się questem, otwórz Quest Log, zaznacz quest i kliknij na Share Quest na dole okienka. Każdy członek drużyny, który jest w pobliżu dostanie zapytanie czy chce przystąpić do questu. Jeśli spróbowałeś podzielić się questem, następujące zdarzenia mogą nastąpić: * Jeśli członek drużyny jest uprawniony do przyjęcia questu, żółty komunikat pojawi się, że dzielisz się questem. Członek drużyny dostanie okno z questem tak jakby odbierał quest od NPC. * Jeśli członek drużyny zaakceptuje quest, pojawi się żółty komunikat, ze członek drużyny zaakceptował quest. * Jeśli członek drużyny nie spełnia wymagań do rozpoczęcia questu, pojawi sie żółty komunikat, ze ta osoba nie spełnia wymagań. Może sie to zdarzyć gdy członek drużyny np. jest ze złej klasy (jeśli quest wymaga odpowiedniej klasy) albo jeżeli jest na zbyt niskim poziomie doświadczenia. Członek drużyny nie bedzie mógł również przyjąć questu jeżeli nie ukończył wymaganego wcześniej questu. * Jeśli członek drużyny posiadał już ten quest, albo go ukończył pojawi się żółty komunikat informujący o tym. * Jeśli członek drużyny jest za daleko od gracza, który chce się podzielić questem, żółty komunikat poinformuje o tym. Some quests will not be sharable, since they apply only to the player who accepted the quest. If the option to accept the quest is not given to a party member, they will not receive credit for having helped complete it. If accepting the quest gives an item which is required to do the quest, the quest is usually not shareable. Porzucenie questu Questy mogą być porzucone bez poniesienia kary poprzez kliknięcie Abandon Quest w Quest Log'u, z wyjatkiem tego, ze gracz musi znaleźć quest givera aby ponownie przyjąć ten quest. Przycisk Cancel w Quest Log'u zamyka tylko to okno i nie ma wplywu na zaznaczone questy. Questy typu "Zabij X" Jeżeli wziąłeś quest, który wymaga zabicia określonej ilości postaci (ludzi, potworów, NPC itp. ) i już jakichś zlikwidowałeś, to gdy weźmiesz ten quest ponownie, to postacie będziesz musiał zabijać od nowa. Dotyczy to wszystkich liczników śmierci w pojedynczych questach, niezależnie od liczby przedmiotów potrzebnych do zabijania. Questy typu "Zbierz X" Jeżeli zebrałeś jakieś przedmioty oznaczone jako quest item to stracisz je jeżeli porzucisz ten quest. Przedmioty takie jak trade goods, które nie są potrzebne do questu, nie będą utracone. Questy, które wymagają zebrania określonej ilości czegoś, aktualizują posiadaną przez Ciebie ilość (w torbach lub w banku), nawet jeżeli przyjmiesz ten quest ponownie. Questy, które są najłatwiej porzucane pochodzą z przedmiotów, które wypadły z potworów, gdyż wystarczy aktywować ponownie przedmiot i wziąść quest ponownie. Kolejne questy łatwe do porzucenia (jeżeli jest taka konieczność) to te, które znajdują się w okolicy Twojej Hearthstone-bound zajazdu. Tym sposobem nie musisz podróżować daleko, aby wziąć quest ponownie. Niewygodnie byłoby, jeśli zdecydowałbyś się nagle wziąć quest, który wziąłeś stamtąd i podróżować daleko żeby wykonać tylko ten quest. Może być bardzo trudne dobieranie odpowiednich questów. Pomocne jest zapisywanie questów, które widziałeś, jak dotrzeć do nich i gdzie je skończyć, więc można zrobić kilka questów w jednej okolicy. Źródła strony http://wowwiki.com de:Quest el:Quest en:Quest es:Quest fr:Quête it:Quest nl:Quest no:Quest pt-br:Quest ru:Задание Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Quest